


Uptown Boy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:13:12
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He's In Love with an Uptown Boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** 100% inspired by Billy Joels Uptown Girl song.  
>  Also story told through journal entries sorry just easier for me.

  
Author's notes: not much sorry it's just the intro  


* * *

Once upon a time in a small town just on the outskirts of Las Angeles California there lived a very steaming hot young man named Dean who owned a small yet profatiable auto body shop.

 

 

 

 

Dean was a 28 year old dude with mesmerizing emerald green eyes,

 

long curling eye lashes ,plush apple red lips and a body that just wouldn't 

 

quit. 

 

 

Aside from his looks Dean was a very hard working and proud young lad.

 

 

The tale you are about to read is about what happens when two worlds

 

collide .This tale is about how Dean met and fell for an Uptown Boy.

 

 

 

 

NOTE-STORY WILL BE TOLD THROUGH DEASNS POV AS WELL AS JOURNAL ENTRIES.SORRY JUST EASIER 4 ME.


End file.
